Season 21
A list of all the Season 21 episodes. Episodes '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) The Sound Heard From Round the World!: '''Gideon tries not to let everyone hear what he will do to take over kids’ imaginations by making them deaf thanks to his new Soundwave Blaster, which will not only make them and Team Stupendous deaf, but will also literally rock Rockville into pieces as well, and not even Peacemaker and his sensitive hearing can stop it unless he finds a way to shut it down before it’s over for everyone’s hearing. '''Episode 2.) Return to the Spirit Realm!: '''After Primarina and Spider Queen are whisked to the spirit realm, they meet a real ghost without the help of Peacemaker’s watch who helps them fins a way to get back in the real world. '''Episode 3.) My Lovely Spider Queen!: '''After another Valentine’s Eve mission, Ballkid starts questioning about his secret love for Spider Queen when he thinks about giving her his Valentine chocolate gift before the next day. After giving her the chocolates, he also asks her to go out with him at night for Rockville’s Valentine’s Day Carnival so they can have the most romantic night of their lives. '''Episode 4.) Quest in a Fantasy World!: '''After finding a magical book while playing soccer at night, the three main Team Stupendous members, including the returning Faerie, are transported in it and they become the heroes in an epic fantasy adventure who are to stop the Dark Prince from using his dark magic to take over the previous heroes’ homeland. '''Episode 5.) Ballerino Makes a Comeback!: '''After being fed up by Spider Queen on a mission, Primarina decides to get back at her by become Ballerino again and flirting with her only to find herself/himself getting into a date with her, but what she doesn't know is that he is making Ballkid jealous. '''Episode 6.) Itched and Switched!: '''After sharing a bath together, Dusk and Shao Ling get their personalities and powers switched due to fleas being in each other’s fur. Now Peacemaker and Nintoku must put their differences aside together to get their pets back to their normal selves by giving them another bath. '''Episode 7.) A Guide Perfect For Carey!: '''Carey’s watch summons him a ghostly guide that will help him and Team Stupendous on any more nighttime missions. The first time he helps them is when Jackson Frost attempts to freeze a mayoral inauguration. '''Episode 8.) The Princess and the Ninja!: '''While in Taroshima again, Nintoku sets his eyes on Lauren/Primarina’s friend Princess Amaya and instantly falls head over heels for her before sending her a note to meet her in the forest, which leaves Team Stupendous worried. '''Episode 9.) Ring Around the Rose!: '''After running into a bunch of finches who gather roses for special events, Primarina and Dia help Team Stupendous help the finches build the biggest rose house without any thorns before Jackson Frost shows up and freezes them. '''Episode 10.) I’m Only Brain Teasing!: '''After losing his first brain teaser to Gideon, the Nerd decides to get back at him by creating his own brain teaser with the help of the rest of Team Stupendous. '''Episode 11.) My Inner Flying Creature!: '''Carey wants to prove everyone that a human with flying creature powers is as powerful as anyone after Adam mocks him for being a “faker”, but when Jackson Frost tries to freeze a flying creature nest, Peacemaker and Punkguy must work together and learn that humans and flying creatures are not all different from each other. '''Episode 12.) Jackson and Jackalope Frost!: '''Peacemaker and Dusk are shocked to learn Jackson Frost has adopted a jackalope he found in the forest and is giving it some of his powers—to frost all of Rockville! '''Episode 13.) Tale of the Giant Lizard!: '''Kyle/Ballkid, Edmond, and his friends hear about the Tale of the Giant Lizard and set out to find the treasure, only to get Ballkid turned into the Giant Lizard himself! His friends must help Edmond and Spider Queen (who has come to steal the treasure) return him into his human self before he is stuck in a lizard’s body. '''Episode 14.) Ballkid’s First Championships!: '''Ballkid and Team Stupendous must train for the Alley’s first bowling competition when they will be playing against Nintoku and his Red Ninjas this year. '''Episode 15.) Parfaits Full of Winter!: '''Primarina must beat her nighttime rival Mysteria to a parfait making contest by making wintery parfaits for Rockville’s Snowflake Winter Ball tomorrow; however, her rival seems to be cheating, which is why she will be playing fair. '''Episode 16.) Return of the Moon Chunk Stealer!: '''The Moon Chunk Stealer is back and he wants to take over the moon, which makes Spider Queen jealous that she wants Team Stupendous to help her stop him before he does. '''Episode 17.) TS Flying Creatures!: '''Seven adolescent flying creatures mysteriously turn into humans by spell, and they see how awesome Team Stupendous is and pretend to be them, but when the team’s nighttime enemies team up to capture them and two girls, the humanized flying creatures will have to save them as the TS Flying Creatures. '''Episode 18.) Birdy Love!: '''Primarina and Mysteria are forced to work together to get two pigeons together for Valentine’s Day. '''Episode 19.) (Season Finale) Primarina Surfs Up!: '''When Minaya plans to ruin the Dancing Shrimp Pier’s surfing contest as revenge on Team Stupendous for stopping her, Primarina must learn how to surf at night to help her team stop her again before her evil waves not only flood the beach, but all of Rockville as well. Category:Episodes Category:Season 21